


The Kitchen Cupboards

by dear_ida



Series: isak and even: domestic bits [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Implied Proposal, M/M, i used a chris brown song im sorry, redux of gabrielle kitchen scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_ida/pseuds/dear_ida
Summary: Even has a thing about leaving cupboard doors open. Isak thinks it's cute. They dance a bit.





	The Kitchen Cupboards

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to early 2000s smash hits on Spotify lately and also remembered (sort of ranted) how Even likes rap music but I don't see it all that much in fanfics. So Chris Brown...With You. I'm positive everyone knows this song but in case you need a refresher: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmjdaBaZe8Y
> 
> Please enjoy and comment! Thank you!

“Babe, do you, like, have an aversion to closing cupboard doors?” 

Isak’s question comes from where he stands at the entrance to the kitchen. Even peaks his head out from the cupboard under the sink and looks at his boyfriend. 

“What?” he looks genuinely confused, bless him. 

Isak waves his hand up in the air, gesturing around their small kitchen. Even follows the gesture and realization finally dawns on him.

All of the cupboards in their kitchen are swung open, every drawer, even the fridge, letting the cool air out.

“Oh” Even sounds a little embarrassed and Isak smiles to himself.

“It’s not a big deal, it’s just funny.” Isak walks into the kitchen and begins closing some of the cupboard doors. Even stands up and _wow_ \- he forgets to close the cupboard door he was just in as he reaches up to close the one above him. His boyfriend might be right. He kicks the other shut and leans back against the counter just as Isak is closing the fridge.

Isak approaches him and wraps his arms around his torso, linking his hands together behind Even’s back and tilting his head up for a kiss. Even meets his halfway, humming softly against his lips.

“I’m a little scatterbrained huh? What would I do without you?” his question is playful and Isak returns the question with a clever smile.

“Let all the food in the fridge go bad because you left the door open?” Even laughs, tugging him in closer for a deeper kiss. 

Once they pull apart, Isak rests his head against Even’s chest and closes his eyes as the older male gently sways them back and forth.

“Aren’t the boys supposed to be coming by today?” Isak sighs softly into the fabric of his shirt before pulling back.

“Yeah they should be here any minute, I figured we’d order take out and play some _FIFA_ or something. You in? Or did you have plans?” 

“No plans tonight, I’m up for some take-out and _FIFA_.” Isak smiles.

“Sweet,” he leans up on his tiptoes to kiss Even square on the mouth and backs away. But turns back at the entrance to the kitchen.  
“Oh, what were you doing in here? Digging through the cupboards?” 

Even actually blushes and _woah_ , that’s not something Isak’s used to.

“Uh, I lost my earphones and couldn’t remember where I left them so..” Isak eyebrows lift.

“So you thought you left them in a cupboard.. in the kitchen?” 

“Well you know, sometimes when I cook I like to listen to music.” He explains. Isak laughs, leaning against the doorway. 

“Ah yes, some old school Chris Brown?” 

Instead of responding Even starts into the chorus of _With You_ , dancing around the kitchen.

Isak laughs aloud, “fuck! Stop! The guys are gonna be here any minute!” 

Even grins and dances over to Isak. He grabs the smaller boys arms and pulls him back into the kitchen space, pulling him in close as he moves them around the linoleum floors. 

He mouths the words to the song against Isak’s cheek and the blonde boy is reminded of their first time like this together, back in the kitchen in the Kollektiv, dancing to Gabrielle. He smiles to himself and buries his face into Even’s neck, letting the other boy move them around the kitchen as he sings into his ear. 

He doesn’t understand why the thought makes him so emotional. But his eyes grow wet the more he thinks about it and listens to his boyfriend's soothing voice in his ear. Maybe it’s because for the vast majority of his life he’d thought he’d never experience this level of happiness. This oasis of comfort and contentedness. This stark contrast to the life he used to live, shrouded in anger and fear. He spent so much time watching his friends find love and express it so openly and he yearned for that level of connection but never considered he’d ever have something like this. A love so deep; woven through in mutual support and communication, filled with so much genuine affection and romantic desire. 

Every moment with Even has so much colour in it and so many of those _colours_ are so vibrant and riveting. It pulls so many wonderful feelings from Isak and he wants to bask in those bright, sunshiney colours for the rest of his life.

He kisses Even’s neck when realizes the older boy has stopped singing, is just swaying them around the kitchen pressed impossibly close together. 

Even presses a kiss to his cheekbone in return, “you okay?” he asks softly.

Isak smiles into the skin of his collar bone. 

“Mhm,” he inhales deeply, clinging to his boyfriend's scent, mixed in with the fabric softener from their washing machine.

“Well, that’s fantastic baby and I would love to continue holding you like this but our friends are currently staring at us.” Isak head shoots up from Even’s collar and he nearly knocks the older boy in the chin as he turns his attention to their front entrance located right by the kitchen.

The boys are all standing there, each with their own unique expression of amusement. Isak flushes a deep pink all the way down his neck and fights his instinct to bury his head back into Even’s chest. 

The older boy must sense his discomfort as he speaks up first, “hey guys, you can put your stuff down in the main room, we’ll be there in a second.” The boys all mumble some sort of agreement and disappear down the small hallway to the main room of their cozy little apartment.

Free from judgment and teasing from his friends, Isak finally gives into instinct and drops his head into Even’s chest, groaning loudly. Even laughs and the movement shakes his head about.

“They don’t care, baby, they’re used to it by now.” Isak just groans in response.

“C’mon, the more time we spend in here, the more likely they are to think we’re up to something.” 

Isak thinks that sounds about right so he reluctantly pulls back from the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace and heads out of the kitchen to join the boys. 

Even smiles to himself for a moment and then quietly walks back over to the cupboard under the sink. The one his boyfriend had found him scrounging through last. He crouches down and reaches in for the box he placed behind the pipes, sighing in relief when his hand fits around the soft material of it. He flips it open with one hand and grins as the light from the kitchen gleams off the metal of the ring.

“Even?” he nearly hits his head on the bottom of the sink when his boyfriend calls for him from the next room. 

“Coming!” he quickly replies. He closes the jewelry box after ensuring the ring is still snug in its spot for the hundredth time and then quietly closes the cupboard drawer. 

Even stands up, dusts off his knees, fixes his hair and goes to join his boy and their friends for some _FIFA_ and takeout.


End file.
